twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Dai Izekawa
A master in the ways of the ninja, Dai Izekawa infiltrates the modern world and relays its secrets to the even more secretive island of Lemuria. The chameleon spy quite literally blends into any society he finds himself in. Abilities Dai is well versed in magic of the five elements of Godai. These are chi (earth), ka (fire), fu (wind), sui (water), and ku (void). Each element complements his racial abilities. Chi: Earth is the element of physicality, among others. Lemurians have a higher constitution than humans, and slightly more than his Lemurian kin because of his attunement with chi. Their scales and bone structure allow them to take on more physical punishment. It carries over for the most part to their human forms, although they would lack the full benefit. The scales are not bullet proof but are more resistant to bladed and clawed attacks. Dai can tap into his chi to bolster his already impressive fortitude. For a brief amount of time, Dai’s human form will gain the full benefit of his reptilian physiology. Ka: Fire represents the ability to forcefully change the world and was a great tool used by the ninja to mask their approach. It is also the element associated with passion, motivation, and desire. Dai can produce small flames from a distance. He mainly uses his ka reserves to regulate his body temperature while in the colder regions of the world. Fu: Fu represents freedom of movement. Dai can use this to gain momentary bursts of speed and increase his agility. This could be responsible for the legendary ninja power of walking on water. Sui: Of all the elements, Dai is strongest in his ability to adapt. Sui is what allows all Lemurians to perform metamorphmagy, or body transformation, to go from their true reptilian form to their human one. Dai is one of the few who has disciplined himself to go beyond just the simple transformation. He can adjust any part of his appearance at will, and sometimes from his ka, to become a completely different person. He can copy anyone he has seen, even from just a photograph, or create a new identity. If he chooses to, Dai can switch his gender and blend in with his surroundings like a chameleon. This applies to both his forms. The downside to general metamorphmagy is that it does not copy voices or other specific identifying characteristics (fingerprints, etc.) Direct physical contact, but preferably blood, will transfer these traits to Dai for two hours. Blood is a direct manifestation of a person’s sui, and so is easily incorporated into Dai’s shapeshifting. He will try to keep a blood sample for future use but typically has no more need for it. He cannot bleed himself while in a Sui enhanced shift to collect this extra blood. Ku: This is the hardest element to harness, and no mortal can ever call themselves a master of the Heaven element. Attuned warriors can sense their surroundings and act without thinking. It is almost like a brief glimpse into being omnipotent in regards to knowing where each party is in a combat zone even with eyes closed. Non-Godai Abilities Tactile Hypnosis: Dai’s skin produces a mild anesthetic/sedative that leaves an intended victim in a state susceptible to suggestion. He will use this to mask his morphing a claw to draw blood for his Sui Metamorphmagy. They will feel no pain as he nicks them and will ignore the tiny cut. When cornered, Dai can secrete a concentrated amount to make his victims black out. The suggestion must be something extremely simple. Totipotency: Like most reptiles, Dai can regenerate injured or removed body parts. His Lemurian form will regenerate much faster, so he will go into hiding for a week to regenerate a lost limb. Dai will then have to train the new appendage to ‘make it like normal.’ The claws on Dai’s hands and feet are perfect for climbing most surfaces. He can climb trees and stone effortlessly. Metal structures are tricky and glass is almost impossible if he can’t dig in. He prefers not to, but Dai can use his claws for offensive purposes. A second pair of eyelids protect him eyes from glares and dust. Biological Profile Appearance Given his tendency to change both forms, Dai doesn’t have a set appearance. On average, he will remain roughly 5 foot 10 inches in both forms. Dai is rather proud of his musculature, so he prefers to look average by wearing loose fitting clothes rather than manipulate it. He appears to be in his late thirties early forties, but that can change depending on the day. He has no natural scars or tattoos but will often produce some for his disguises. He keeps his hair completely black when among humans, although he will occasionally forget and red streaks will form. He prefers natural clothes over synthetic fibers and will sometimes sport silk shirts. Dai has to be careful as his reptilian physiology can get snagged and tear them. Dai’s Lemurian form is not that much different, generally. He has the typical dragon-like appearance of his people: claws, bony studs on his elbows, a prominent brow, forked tongue, sharp teeth, slit irises, and tail with a bit of red hair. Dai will only adjust his scale pattern for practical reasons like sparring. He is constantly shifting through various shades of green, red, and black but has been known to try other pigments to keep his camouflage from getting rusty. Personal Belongings Utility belt: this belt is loaded with pockets containing various powders and vials. Shinobi utilize a great variety of toxins and know how to counteract them. Dai carries the poisons and their antidotes with them. The belt also carries thrown weapons like shuriken and darts, plus whatever else he may need. Wrist mounted crossbow: This small bow strapped to the left wrist is not fatal. A poison tipped bolt loaded into it is. Dai prefers not leave a (dead) body trail, so he coats the darts in his own anesthetic agent to incapacitate guards while he crawls in. Dai mainly uses weapons crafted from ceramics, like modern day scuba diving knives. They reduce the weight load while climbing and are extremely durable. He will sometimes shatter them to make himself untraceable. However, Dai will carry a folded steel katana that has been with his family for generations. The kanji for his House is engraved into the blade near the guard. Five gemstones representing the Godai are on the underside of the guard and help him focus each element. Personality Dai is obsessed with appearances. He is always checking out the latest styles no matter what they might be. He watches humanity constantly and searches for its faults. Although not manipulative, it is his duty find his (potential) enemy’s weakness and report that information. Dai is extremely charismatic and will form true relationships, even if he is trying to discover something. Like his shinobi ancestors, Dai is able to blend in well with his new surroundings. Likes Trying out new styles, keeping active, bugs (as food), climbing anything he can, companionship. Dislikes Cold, remaining in one form for too long, sedentary lifestyles, television, alcohol. Strengths Dai is physically strong, extremely patient, and well disciplined. Weaknesses Dai can be vain at times and will force himself to molt to create that shredded look. He can’t stand to maintain any one form for too long unless he’s on a mission. He will occasionally check to see if anyone is following him but not to a paranoid extent. Spiritual Convictions If he had to label it, Dai would lean towards Shintoism. Personal History Hatched in the House of the Shinobi during the last Shift, Dai Izekawa learned the secret arts of the ninja. Outside of the caste system, the feudal lords of Lemuria paid him no heed. Dai and the other young adepts mixed together deadly concoctions and trained with dangerous weapons during their young years. They scaled cliffs to strengthen their bodies and read the sacred scrolls to open their minds. The most promising students were taken to the Shinto monks to learn how to harness the elemental powers of Godai. Dai was most in tune with the Element of Sui, which allowed him to take his transformative abilities to a whole new level. Dai was constantly thrown into different environments to copy not just other Lemurians, but their surroundings as well. He was one of the few that could achieve a perfect chameleon state. His training became more specialized in the disciplines of espionage and sabotage. Although Dai could have been a great assassin, he felt his path did not lie in that direction. He still learned those ways in case he might ever have need of them. Dai furthered his knowledge in the Godai along the science behind the various smoke bombs and grenades used among the shinobi. The day came when Dai was called upon to leave the honden and gather intelligence on his House’s enemies. He blended in perfectly with the peasants in the new village. No one suspected a thing. The years went by, and he did whatever his masters had ordered. The strangest order he received was to return to the honden. He thought he had been recalled for placement in a new village only to discover their continent had become isolated from the rest of world. Many shinobi from all Houses were dispatched to find out why. No one had an answer. Dai eventually became one of the training instructors for the next generation of versicolor shinobi. The honden was expecting war to break out amongst the daimyos, or generals. They did not have to wait long. War amongst themselves would have been futile as no one daimyo was stronger than any of the others. Thus, shadow battles were fought. It was commonplace for the daimyos to hire ninjas to infiltrate their enemies although sabotage was rarely performed. The closest daimyo hired Dai as his shinobi retainer, a legal ninja who helped protect his/her lord from enemy ninjas. This was a great honor for the honden, and so Dai agreed even though it would paint a large target on himself. Fortunately, his would be assassins could never pick the shifting Lemurian out of the crowd. As the years turned to centuries and the centuries to millennia, the need for ninjas and shinobi diminished. Dai returned to the honden to continue training, for he knew his services would one day be needed again. When the Gregorian Calendar reached December 21, 2012, the island of Lemuria found itself back home. The ninjas were once again sent out to learn what had transpired. Dai was one of the shinobi from his House to leave the continent. They had still retained the ability to achieve a sapient form, which made reintegration that much easier. He spent the next year and a half traversing Asia and slipping into government facilities he shouldn’t have gone in…if he were a commoner.